Mandilok
Mandilok appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Mandilok was an Org General, and leader of the three Org Generals. Mandilok was themed on the mouth (and name a pun on mandible), having dozens of them all over his body. Mandilok had both male and female voices, and an appetite that could not be satisfied (similar to Pudgy Pig, Ravenator and Grinataur). He was revived by Jindrax and Toxica, who had fled from Viktor Adler (who had been disguising himself as Master Org) and had been searching for an ally. He then confronted Adler who had recently lost his powers and threw him off a cliff which apparently killed him (but also reawakened the real Master Org that Adler possessed inside). Mandilok then accompanied Jindrax and Toxica back to the Nexus and assumed command over the Org forces where he even freed Artilla & Helicos. Jindrax and Toxica soon found that importance had diminished with Mandilok around and they were reduced to mere servants while Mandilok delighted in treating Duke Orgs like dirt. During his time in charge Mandilok managed to turn Animus against the Rangers which resulted in their Wild Zords being taken away however he was unable to follow through on this and the Rangers later got their Zords back. Mandilok was furious that he had been so close to victory only to lose, and laid the blame directly on Jindrax and Toxica rather than himself. When another Duke Org named Onikage arrived, Mandilok threw his full support behind the newcomer and was pleased when he took the initiative and kidnapped Princess Shayla. However it soon emerged that Onikage was actually working for Master Org who had been in hiding planning his return. After Master Org's sudden appearance, Mandilok was outraged that Adler had survived and continued to mock Orgs with another fake horn. However, after attempting to severe Adler's horn, Mandilok's disgust soon turned to shock when it's clear that the horn is real and that Master Org had indeed returned. Mandilok refused to bow to Master Org, only for Master Org to exact revenge for Adler's death by hitting him with a single but powerful blast which destroyed him. Mandilok was soon revived by Master Org to guard the Nexus during the Org Heart ceremony. Mandilok, who was now completely loyal to Master Org, fought the Rangers alongside Retinax and Nayzor. Along with the other two General Orgs he was destroyed when the Rangers used the Jungle Blaster's Savage Blast to overcome the Nexus Blade's Evil Slash and blast the three Orgs. Although Mandilok was gone, some elements of his body (most notably the mouth on his chest) reappeared as part of Master Org's new body. Powers and Abilities Similar to Pudgy Pig, Mandilok used a giant fork and knife as weapons. These were used in the formation of the Nexus Blade. Mandilok could also breathe fire from the mouth with the male voice on his stomach and could also manipulate electricity with his hands. See Also * Highness Duke Org Rasetsu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Ogres Category:Characters Portrayed by Ezra Weisz Category:Characters Portrayed by Barbara Goodson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe